Softening The Hard Heart - Boo112's REAL Version
by Official Boo112
Summary: The original "Softening the Hard a Heart" Versions Extension/Updates - 'Boo112' Account has absolutely nothing to do with me as it's been HACKED. 15 Year-old Peter is a tough-guy to crack...But there is one-girl who is the same-age as him who knows exactly how to handle the trouble-some lad...Better than any-old teacher ever could any way.
1. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all your nice reviews. Again through the fact I was hacked, this is a new update on a new fic. Ignore the old fic as that's not me and the hacker is taking control of it. This is the real Boo112 here.**

* * *

Carla smiled slightly. "But will we Peter. You say longs I'm here but we have an extra 1 to think about now." Carla asks concerned whether it is true Peter didn't want the pregnancy or whether it was just shock.

Peter sighed and put his fags away and looked away. "Carla I don't know whether I want a child right now. None of us have a job and were both in school. We start our exams still. We have no home together as well. What life is that for a little one?"

Carla looks down knowing most of what Peter had said was true. "Look we will just have to see how it goes but I really want to keep this baby Peter. I will do anything to keep it."

Peter nods letting it go for now as it was getting late. "Look I best go as it's getting late. See you in the morning." Peter leant in and gave Carla a kiss before leaving to go home.

Carla kissed Peter back and waved "Bye sees you in school tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Morning at 8:30am Carla left her house with her brother. Rob was talking on about his mates bright ideas but all Carla wanted to do was get to see her boyfriend and Best Mate.

They turn around the corner and see Michelle and Peter walking over to them and greeting them with Hellos. Carla gave Peter a kiss and Michelle a big hug before the 4 continue to School.

Peter was still confused on whether he wanted the Child with Carla but with normal talk going on it never got to him very much.

They were soon in the School building and heading to their first period which was RE. Peter and Rob were on their own in class and Carla with Michelle was in the same class. They all walked to the same floor and waits to be asked in to class.

They were all asked into class and they all went into their right class and there classes begin.

In Peter's Class they were in the library researching things but Peter was looking at abortion and Pregnancy sites which didn't come unnoticed by the teacher.

"Peter what are you looking at and why in my RE lesson?" The Teacher asks and looks at him.

Peter stutters trying to make an excuse. "Erm...nnnothing miss. Sorry miss." With that Peter closed the website down and got on with work and the teacher leaves it like that.

Back in Carla and Michelle's Class they were all hard at work when all of a sudden people here a crack and Carla falls back off her chair and lands on her back screaming in pain.

Michelle shouts "CARLA!" before crouching next to her and the Teacher went to grab the first aider.

* * *

**Please review.**

* * *

**Coming Next:**

**Peter hears about Carla's fall.**

**Will Carla and the baby be okay?**

**What do Carla and Peter decide to do with the baby?**


	2. Chapter 23

**Guests and 'Boo112''s fans you are dumb seriously. I am the Real and only Boo112 here. The Hacker isn't me or anything to do with me. Boo112 is nothing to do with me as it's the hacker. The Hacker has no come backs. "nothing to do with me" uh of course not because you are a hacker. DUH!**

**HACKER! That is on 'Boo112' Account a HACKER!**

**He's trying to be me when he never will be BOO112.**

**I am no copy cat and I'm not thrilled the hackers continuing MY story and storylines.**

**Thanks for those who are being LOYAL to me which is Autograss Girl Racer T18 and Corrie St Writer.**

**Those who are dumb enough: ****You seriously take sides with a HACKER! He's looked at my style of writing and trying to be me. He will never be Boo112. P.S: Don't come running to me when you are hacked because you are the Hackers fan and not Boo's fan.**

'**Boo112' you are not me, never will be. STOP UPDATING MY FANFICS AS IT'S ILLEGAL ON FANFICTION TO TAKE MY STORY AND STORYLINE! They are MY stories and MY plan. I do Carchelle to keep those happy and get new fans in. I will still have Carter in it as well. P.S: you are crap at Stories. Your update will never beat mine.**

**For those who are enjoying my Stories...Here's an update.**

* * *

Rob heard Michelle scream from his classroom and he ran out quickly and into their class and he ran over to his Sister crouching next to her with Michelle. The Teacher came in and said the Ambulance was on its way and Peter had heard and ran up and came across to his girlfriend who was layed on the floor on her back.

Peter teared up "Are you okay babe." When he noticed Carla wince in pain he let's tears fall finally letting his emotions be shown.

Soon the Ambulance arrive and get's Carla stable to go to Hospital. Peter, Michelle and Rob insist of going with Carla.

10 minutes later Carla is wheeled into the assessment room as Michelle, Peter and Rob sit down as they wait for the results.

* * *

**Sorry it's a small updates but please Review.**

* * *

**Coming Next:**

Is Carla and the Baby okay?

Is Carla and Peter keeping the baby?

How will the impact of no school for the 4 in pact their education.


	3. Chapter 24 - Hospital Visits

**Before I start this chapter. Thank you to all those who have supported me as you didn't have to. Let's hope this hacker on 'Boo112' will leave soon and let's keep this updated. The hacker (not me) is on 'Boo112' and all you fans will have been hacked. All those who support THE REAL Boo; which is me are normal authors. Those who are fans of the hacker 'Boo112' Then we all will know your just the hacker.**

** s/9390569/1/Softening-The-Hard-Heart-Boo112-s-Vers ion Fake Update, Fake boo as it's the hacker. All those in favour of that fic are the hackers. Got it? Good. Short update till 'Boo112' has deleted; and only 'The Real Boo112' is standing. Want longer and quicker updates? Get the hacker (not me) to delete!**

* * *

Carla was rushed into the maternity ward where they get an x ray done and do a scan on the babies.

Rob, Peter and Peter wait patiently in the waiting room as they wait to hear about Carla and the baby. It took up till now for Peter to realise that he did really want the babies as well as Carla and he had to leave it till the babies and Carla's life was at risk.

Rob was really annoyed at Peter as he knew he had messed his sister around. He wasn't always close to his sister but he doesn't like her getting messed about.

Michelle was just pacing back and forth waiting for her best mates results. Thing is Michelle was starting to feel and see Carla in a different way than friends but she knew how happy Carla and Peter was together so decided not to act on her new feelings.

They all stood up as a doctor came out the room Carla was in. "Carla is okay no major injuries. She's just a bit shook up. The babies are fine as far as we know but we need to keep a close eye on all of them, so Carla will have to stay in overnight. You can go to see her now."

Carla, Peter and Rob walk in and see Carla lying in bed giving them a weak smile. The Nurse finishes her checks on Carla before leaving the room. Peter ran over to Carla's bed side apologising and telling her he wanted to keep the babies before locking lips with the brunette.

Michelle and Rob sat by Carla's bed. Michelle held Carla's hand in comfort and was getting reassurance by Carla after she had pulled herself away from Peter who was now sitting the opposite side of them.

Unknown to both Carla and Michelle; Rob could tell something was wrong with Michelle and could see it was something to do with Carla.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AS I'M THE REAL BOO112.**

* * *

**Coming Next:**

Will Carla and the babies be okay for definite?

Will Rob demand and threaten Michelle's secret out of her?

Will Michelle tell Carla her new feelings before Rob does?

Will Michelle and Carla's friendship last or be rocky through Michelle's news?

How will the pregnancy go?


	4. Authors Note

**To all those thick reviewers...**

**I have changed my writing style because I don't want you mixing me up with the hacker who is on Boo112. I am NOT the Hacker and NOT Autograss Girl Racer T18. Get your facts right before reviewing.**

**My Mum Sais she's going to back me up all the way. Either 'Boo112' DELETES because it's not Boo112 it's a hacker called Sarah. Either that or Sarah give me back the new Email and Password because it's NOT your account or stories to be on.**

'**The Real Boo112' is staying and I'll continue to do Carchelle and I'm more determined now, so well done reviewers who back Sarah the hacker, you have lost any chance of just a Carter fic.**

**If I can block guest review I will, so you guys have to make accounts and I can block you if I get bad reviews.**

**THANKS FOR READING. FROM THE REAL 'BOO112' AND NOT THE HACKER OF SARAH!**

**P.S: Sarah on 'Boo1112' you can say you're not Sarah, but I know you are. So give me my details to my account back.**

**I'm sorry to all those who had to read this who just wanted to read the fic updates. I'll update soon.**


End file.
